Constraint satisfaction problems are mathematical or computer programming problems defined as a set of objects whose state must satisfy a number of constraints or limitations. Constraint satisfaction problems are the subject of research, since the regularity in their formulation provides a common basis to analyze and solve problems of many families of problems. Constraint satisfaction problems often exhibit high complexity and may use heuristics and combinatorial search methods to solve the problems. The complexity of constraint satisfaction problems can make it difficult to solve the problems efficiently or using multiple threads.